


Sparks

by LarirenShadow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once back on solid ground she turns the car again. Korra is laughing hysterically and gripping the seat for dear life. Asami leans over and kisses her. Korra Smut Week Day 2: Motor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

“It’s yours, if you want it. You know, to replace the one you crashed into the mecha tank.”

Asami ran her hand along the dark red hood until she reaches the front. She pops it open with ease and examines the engine closely. “This is the top of the line,” she says. “It’s even been modified to be able to hit the top speed smother. Who gave it to you?”

Korra looks away and kicks a rock before answering. “Tarrlok.”

Asami nods as she continues her inspection. The interior is tan leather; she considers reapulstering it in black. Maybe not. She moves to the driver side door and gets in.

“Keys?” She asks.

“Glove box,” Korra replies. She reaches over and opens it, finding a single key in there. Tarrlok obviously stopped his generosity at the car. She turns the key and the engine purrs to life. 

“Hop in.”

“There’s nowhere to go, the Island isn’t really meant for Satomobiles.”

She smirks. “I’ll be the judge of that.” Korra acquiesces and as soon as her door is closed Asami executes a tight turn. The car handles like a dream (she can still make it better). They speed down the dock. She hits the breaks a little sooner than she thinks she should. The car jerks to a stop and she throws it into reverse and they speed backwards towards land. 

Once back on solid ground she turns the car again. Korra is laughing hysterically and gripping the seat for dear life. Asami hits the breaks again and quickly turns off the car.

Korra is still laughing and looks so amazing.

Asami leans over and kisses her. To her surprise Korra doesn’t back away. Instead she leans into the kiss. Asami takes this as permission to try to deepen the kiss.

As her tongue wiggles it’s way into Korra’s mouth it’s quickly shoved back into its home by Korra’s much more aggressive tongue.

She’s not surprised: Korra is very dominant. However she wants to be in control. Trying desperately not to break contact (she’s not all that successful but it gives Korra an opportunity to nip just under her jaw) Asami climbs into Korra’s lap.

Her fingers tangle in Korra’s hair as she feels the younger woman do the same.

There’s a spark that’s been ignited in both of them and they both want to be consumed by the flames.

Asami learns Korra is much more insistent than she is. Where Asami wants the passion to burn slowly Korra wants everything now. She nips at Asami’s lower lip forcing a groan out of the green-eyed woman. Asami’s breath hitches as Korra traces Asami’s inner thigh with one hand.

She takes the hint and tries to regain control by plunging her own hand into Korra’s pants. She cups the bender’s moist sex and teases a moan out of her.

Korra retaliates by shoving her own hand into Asami’s panties. She’s not gentle; her fingers are aggressive, as they trust into her already wet core. Asami is amazed at how Korra tweaks her button in time with each thrust of her fingers.

Asami’s fingers pinch and flick Korra’s button. She’s determined to make Korra come first (she wants to see her come apart in her hands). She succeeds by biting Korra’s neck after a particularly teasing flick.

Korra takes a minute to catch her breath before she’s focused on Asami again. It doesn’t take long, a few thrusts, and Asami sees sparks.

Their breath mingles as they rest their foreheads against one another. “This is a great car,” Asami finally says.

Korra’s eyes look slightly hurt. “Yeah I guess.”

“But my room is better,” Asami adds. Korra’s grin could light up the sky.


End file.
